Shark Bite
by NoNeedtoHurry
Summary: Oneshot sidestory da fanfic "Encontros". Erik pergunta a Charles se pode mordê-lo. Fluffy e um pouco kinky.


"Posso te morder?", perguntou Erik sorrindo de maneira cafajeste. Estava deitado de lado, encarando o namorado, as pernas enroscadas.

Charles ficou um pouco confuso com a pergunta; ele e Erik haviam feito amor duas vezes há alguns minutos e ainda estavam respirando descompassadamente.

"Me... morder?", indagou Charles, vestido com a camiseta e a bermuda do pijama de Erik. Suas bochechas avermelhadas davam a impressão de ter corrido por milhas sem nenhuma pausa; os cabelos escuros emolduravam o rosto branco e chamavam atenção para os brilhantes olhos azuis, sempre chamativos.

"É... morder", explicou Erik mostrando as duas carreiras de dentes que tanto o faziam se parecer com um predador feroz - um tubarão, Charles pensava.

"Erik...", sorriu o professor, ainda cansado, distraído. Mal pôde encarar o namorado novamente quando sentiu a movimentação predatória do alemão, que o atacou no pescoço e o mordeu com precisão. A princípio uma mordida carinhosa, que logo se tornou uma bela marca vermelha na junção do pescoço pálido com o ombro. "ERIK!", ralhou o mais novo reagindo de imediato, pondo as mãos nos ombros de Erik e levantando-se. "Isso doeu!"

"Eu pedi antes."

"Ah, então é assim?", provocou, e em uma investida só, mordeu com força o ombro direito de Erik, que gemeu de dor e diversão. Em seguida, beijou-o com devassidão, lambendo a boca do namorado. Erik menção de se levantar, e Charles se afastou, ficando de joelhos na cama. Erik o imitou.

O alemão estava sem camisa, e usava uma cueca de modelo novo, agarrada à virilha, assemelhando-se a uma bermuda. Charles não conseguiu evitar de olhar rapidamente a extensão deliciosa do corpo de Magnus.

"Agora é guerra, Xavier", brincou Erik, sorrindo daquela maneira tão sedutora, pegando Charles pelos antebraços e tentando com toda força obrigá-lo a deitar-se na cama para poder morder sua pele. Charles protestou e tentou morder o braço de Erik para tentar derrubá-lo, mas a força de Erik era inegável. Conforme o telepata se esquivava, o alemão conseguia de algum modo vencê-lo, mordendo-lhe braços, pescoço, mãos, chupando-lhe e lambendo-lhe toda extensão de pele que conseguia tocar com a boca.

"Não!", gritou Charles, cujos braços foram presos pelas mãos grandes do alemão e postos para o lado, fazendo com que o professor tombasse na cama. Vitória.

"Agora eu posso morder meu ratinho de laboratório e deixar quantas marcas eu quiser", disse Erik de maneira possessiva, em tom de brincadeira. Adorava o jeito que Charles ria com as tentativas frustradas de vencê-lo e ao mesmo tempo tentava igualar-se a ele na "luta"; mas ao invés de entregar-se, Charles continuou lutando, esquivando-se com o corpo e impedindo - da maneira que podia - que Erik conseguisse mordê-lo ou beijá-lo; colocou uma das pernas no peitoral de Erik e sorriu, erguendo as sobrancelhas como se o desafiasse ainda mais. "Eu não sabia que você era tão flexível, Charles...", riu Erik, que num movimento brusco, desvencilhou-se dos braços do professor, abriu as pernas de Charles e enfiou-se no meio delas.

"Erik!", gemeu Charles, ainda tentando vencê-lo, sem chances. O alemão encheu-lhe de mordidas pela linha da mandíbula, queixo, pescoço. Erik ria entre as mordiscadas, como se quisesse confirmar mesmo a vitória. "Magnus..." O telepata agarrou o rosto do namorado com as duas mãos e fez com que este o encarasse. "Eu desisto", anunciou, segurando o riso. Enlançou Erik com os braços e deixou que este se encaixasse bem em seu corpo, abrindo as pernas.

"Achei que você nunca ia dizer isso", brincou Erik, entre um sorriso vencedor e risadas. Embrenhou-se no pescoço do namorado e o lambeu com vontade, mordiscando-lhe a pele em seguida, com carinho, clamando por seu prêmio. Charles gemeu gostoso e acariciou os cabelos claros de Erik com as duas mãos, permitindo que o alemão o envolvesse e o mantivesse na prisão de seus braços fortes. "Sou tipo um leão que venceu a batalha e ganhou a manada inteira. Só que a manada é você". Charles riu.

"Você está mais para um tubarão", brincou o telepata, em seguida mordendo os lábios e ajeitando os cabelos de Erik com as mãos.

x

**N/A: Sim, Erik, um tubarão! Referências propositais ao delicioso Michael **_**Mr. Shark **_**Fassbender, óbvio.**


End file.
